Naruto and Hinata: Beach Bash! Summer
by XxoOjunefoxOoxX
Summary: Akari, Genma, Hinata and Naruto are back once again in this Summer Squeal! See what happens when a pleasant summer getaway to Sunwater Island turns into a living nightmare! Rated M for sexual content in later chapters, suggestive content and swearing.
1. Joke and Donuts

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**Gotcha! This isn't really the first chapter!**

**okies.....to the point...**

**Firstly...before I put up the sequal to my first NaruHina fanfic, I would like to apologize for how longs its taken me to post up/write the sequal. I was planning on putting it up during the summer, but I was extremely busy and/or had a sever case of writer's block. I have been writing it now and apologize for any more delays in writing in the future....blame high school...**

**anywayz....better get to the posting of the story before I'm killed by eager fans...or worse--**

_Kakashi: Am I going to get a part in this story too?_

**Kakashi?? What are you doing here? I'm addressing the public!!! Go wait outside!**

_Kakashi: -omnomnoms on bag o' donuts- Not until you tell me what part you've planned for me in this film. -skoots closer to- Is it something involving Akari again like last time?_

**I am not going to tell you. Go wait outside or your fir- -looks at bag o' donuts- (- _ -); ummm....Kakashi?**

_Kakashi: Hm?_

**-skoots away- You do realize your eating the leftover Donut Bombs from the first fanfic right? And did you also know they're very unstable if they're not used within one week of purchase?**

_Kakashi: . . . . . . .HEEEEAAAAALLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -explodes-_

**. . . . . . . . don't worry...he'll be back....hopefully...**


	2. We Need a Vacation!

This is a fan made story, I do not own the Naruto series and all Characters are copyrighted by the official owner.

Akari is copyrighted by me.

Sorry to those of you who don't like my OC, but I added her because I felt that she made this story much more fun.

_**Beach Bash: Summer's Here!**_

_**Chapter 1: We Need a Vacation**_

_**Suggestion**_

The sun beat down viciously upon the Village Hidden in the Leaves; summer had just begun and everyone in the Village was feeling its heat, some, however, were feeling more heat than others…Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga and Genma Shiranui sat together in silence around a circular dining table in the apartment of Akari Motsumoto's, Naruto's sister-like protector and guardian, between the three of them, not a lot of clothing. Naruto wore a pair of blue boxers and a single sock on his left foot, Hinata was dressed in a pair of mid-thing shorts and a lavender tank top, while Genma wore a pair of black boxer briefs. The three sat around the table, fanning themselves with pieces of paper and whatever was on hand, trying to keep cool. It had been almost half a year since Naruto and Hinata confessed their love to one another, about the same amount of time since Akari and Lee also told one another their true feelings. Naruto and Hinata were as happy as could be, but Akari and Lee on the other hand...

"**GOD DAMN YOU LEE!!!!**"

Akari's outburst made the others all jump. As the dining room door swung open and crashed against the wall, Akari barged in, her eyes glazed in anger. She stomped over to her chair next to Genma and Hinata and sat down, scoffing as she leaned back slightly and began to fan herself with the newspaper she brought in with her. Akari was probably wearing the least amount of clothing out of everyone sitting at the table; she was clad in a matching pair of lacy undergarments, the bottom half a g-string and the top was almost two sizes too small for Akari to wear. She had no care for her appearance and only focused her thoughts on Rock Lee…her current boyfriend, who she was starting to have suspicions about. Everyone was silent as Akari fanned herself, they had felt Akari's wrath before, but never anything like this before, and were truly frightened. Genma took in a deep breath, ready to ask the question that was on all of their minds.

"What exactly did Lee do, Akari?"

Akari opened her eyes, which still were twin pools of fire, and glared at Genma. Genma leaned away from Akari, a bead of sweat falling down the side of his face.

_Maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask…_ he thought, praying Akari wouldn't take her anger out on him.

"I think Lee is cheating on me." Akari said bluntly, turning away and beginning to fan herself again, "End of discussion."

The others sat in silence for several minuets until Naruto couldn't take it.

"There's nothing to do around here!" he yelled, slamming his hands on the table and making everyone but Akari jump, "I sick of this place! We need a vacation!"

Hinata's eyes lit up. "What a wonderful suggestion Naruto-kun!" she said happily.

"It is a good idea," Genma agreed, he turned to Akari, "what do you say Akari-chan? What about a vacation?"

Akari was silent for a moment, she then put down her newspaper and said, "That's a good idea except for the fact that none of us have any money."

Genma smiled. "I've been saving up some money for quite a bit of time now," he said walking to the open window, still fanning himself, "I think I might have enough for a trip." He turned to Akari again, "What do you say? It wouldn't be a vacation if the three of us went and you didn't."

Akari sighed and leaned back in her chair slightly. She then smiled, "I guess I could spare some money for this trip as well, god knows _I_ need a vacation."

The others all laughed and the packing began.

_**Disbelief**_

Akari had just zipped up her bag and placed it by her door. She was in a much better mod now and was hurrying a little, considering the boat their were taking to Sunwater Island was leaving in an hour. She turned from her bedroom door to the closet and reached out to grab a wide brimmed, straw hat that had a blue ribbon tied around it. She had changed into a light, short-skirted summer dress made out of white silk. It, like the hat, had a large blue ribbon, which was tied around her waist, and was detailed with light blue flowers at the hem.

As Akari grabbed onto the brim of the hat, she saw something on her desk out of the corner of her eye. She looked over at it and her cheerful mood was instantly turned to sadness.

On the desk was a framed picture of Lee and herself on Valentine's Day; she sat in his lap on a snow covered park bench with a red paper Valentine he had given her, which she always kept with her. He held her tightly in his arms and kissed her cheek gently, winking at the camera. She picked up the frame and gazed at the picture. Sakura had taken the picture that day and after the photo had been shot, she looked at Lee with flushed cheeks and flirtatious smiles. Ever since Sasuke had admitted to everyone that he was gay (after he had returned out of the blue with the hand of an attractive, tanned male ninja from an unknown village), Sakura had become the equivalent of the village's whore. As far as Akari was concerned, Sakura had already slept with Kiba, Neji (before he started dating TenTen), Shino, Shikamaru, and even Jyaira. MULTIPAL times. She and Sakura had never been the best of friends, considering she had called Akari a whore and a fake. That argument ended quickly with a very hard slap from Akari and Sakura silently crying as she ran away, embarrassed and humiliated. She knew Sakura was waiting for a chance to get back at her, and she was beginning to think she was going to get at her through Lee.

Akari only noticed she was crying when she saw her tears crash onto the image of her face in the picture. She slammed the picture down and grabbed the hat, placing it onto her head so it was covering her red eyes and flushed cheeks. She didn't want to believe it, even though she had a feeling that it was true. She grabbed her suitcase, slammed the door and rushed downstairs, leaving the broken frame and shattered glass spread out over the top of the desk.

_**Voyage**_

The boat rose and sank gently on the surface of the deep, blue ocean; waves crashed against the side of the cruise ship and sprayed Hinata, Naruto and Akari's faces. Naruto was wearing a pair of dark green swim trunks with a yellow stripe along each side of the legs and a white tank top. Hinata was wearing a lavender dress decorated with beaded white flowers. They all laughed as the ship continued on its voyage to Sunwater Island, but one of the Leaf Ninjas wasn't having such a good time.

Genma leaned over the side of the ship, his face slightly pale and his body quivering slightly. He was wearing a white tank top under a dark green, short sleeved, button-down shirt and dark-blue shorts. He placed his hand on his forehead as he gripped tightly onto the railing. _I never though I'd get sea-sick…_ Genma thought, taking slow, deep breaths as he tried to calm his queasy stomach, _Man…What a downer on this vacation… _he thought as he clutched at his quivering abdomen, _I hope I'm not sea-sick all the way there and back… _Genma had always been by the ocean when he was little, and was used to the feeling of being on a boat in the middle of deep water, but he had been involved in Ninja assignments for so long, that he had lost his sea legs. Hopefully he wouldn't remain that way for long.

Akari skipped over to Genma and placed a gentle hand on his back, "You feeling alright Genma?" she asked, lowing herself so she could gaze into his eyes, "You look a little pale, did you get sea-sick?"

Genma tried to laugh, but as the ship rocked suddenly, all that escaped his lips was a groan as he lost his grip on the railing and began to fall. Akari reached out and caught him just in time, giggling a little. She slung his arm over her shoulder and helped him stand once again.

"I think I have some aspirin in the room," Akari said once he was balanced again, "why don't you come with me to get it Genma-sensei?"

Genma nodded and began to walk with her to their room, Akari turned back to yell at Naruto and Hinata, "Genma and I are going to the room; we'll see you later!"

Naruto and Hinata waved to them until they were both out of sight and then returned to watching the sea. Hinata took in a deep breath, stretched out her arms and the breeze rushed through her shimmering navy-colored hair. Naruto stood only several inches behind her and smiled down at the beautiful woman before him, his mind racing with romantic ideas for the time they would spend together on the Island. He bent down to kiss the back of her head when suddenly a wave splashed Hinata, startling her and making her fall backwards. Her head crashed against Naruto's jaw and nose, making him loose his balance and pull the two of them back and land on the deck of the ship. Hinata rubbed the back of her head, soaked from the enormous wave and turned to check on Naruto, whom she had crushed. Naruto's lower lip and nose were both bleeding, but his clothes were mostly dry. Hinata tapped his cheeks and he groaned as his eyes slowly opened.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata asked as she positioned herself over him, looking into his blue eyes, "are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

Naruto gave her one of his prized foxy grins and rubbed the back of his head with one of his hands, saying in a comforting voice, "No, Hinata. I'm all right. I've got a pretty hard head, so I should be fine."

Hinata looked down at him lovingly. One of he things she loved about him was that he never showed pain in order to keep everyone at ease. She bent down and tenderly kissed his lips, ignoring the small amount of blood. Naruto was about to respond to the kiss when he heard one of the ship attendants suddenly called out to them.

"Are you two alright?" they heard as they glanced up, both blushing slightly.

"Uhhhh…Well—you see—" Naruto said nervously as he and Hinata quickly got up from the position they were in, "She—fell on top of me as this wave came out of nowhere—and uhhhh…yeah…"

The attendant, who was a woman with short, choppy black hair and brown eyes smiled and looked at the two of them, "Don't worry," she said smiling, "I won't tell anyone, but I think you should get some fresh clothes, miss."

Hinata, Naruto and the attendant all laughed a little until the woman gave Hinata a towel and waved them goodbye as they headed back to their room.

Genma was seated on one of the Queen-sized beds in their room; his head in his hands and his face still a little pale. Akari came out of the small bathroom with a glass of water and several pills in her hand. She gave Genma the water and placed he pills in his hand, saying comfortingly, "Here you go, that's two aspirin and something that should stop your sea-sickness."

Genma looked at the three pills and placed them in his mouth before quickly taking a gulp of water. He then took several more sips until all the water was gone. He then looked up at Akari and asked, "How long until it kicks in?"

Akari smiled and said as she walked back to he bathroom, "About five minuets or so." Before she went in, she turned back and asked, "Do you want me to wait here with you until you're feeling better?"

Genma looked up at her, a little bit of color returning to his face, "Yes, could you stay?"

During the time the two of them looked at one another, neither made any kind of movement. Their eyes met and remained fixed on one another as the floor beneath them slowly rocked up and down. Akari suddenly felt her heart flutter for a moment, she then nodded and quickly closed the door of the bathroom behind her.

Genma gently touched his forehead and felt his cheeks, which were warmer than normal. _I—I must still be a little sea-sick_, he thought to himself, taking off his button-down shirt and walking over to the door of the room.

Akari stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, she splashed a little water on her face and took several deep breaths.

_It can't be possible. _She repeated in her mind, _There's no way I have a crush on Genma-sensei. He's been my mentor AND guardian since my parents death. I mean, yeah, there was what happened at Christmas, but I know he only did that because Kakashi made him do it. There's—nothing between the two of us…_

Akari looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.

"Nothing…nothing at all…"

She opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind her. She looked up and didn't see Genma in the room. As she was about to turn around, the ship suddenly rocked viciously as another giant wave crashed against its side. Akari fell backwards and reached out to grab something that would keep her standing, but whatever she grabbed onto, it fell with her. Luckily, she landed on one of the beds, but the thing she grabbed landed on top of her. She groaned, opened her eyes and gasped as she came face-to-face with Genam, their lips only an inch apart. Genma had been next to the bathroom door and had been waiting for Akari to come out. When she didn't see him, he walked behind her and when the ship rocked about, she had grabbed onto his arm, pulling him down with her so he ended up on top of her. Both were as silent as the dead, and their faces were as red as two cherries, which had not yet been pulled apart. Akari gazed once again into Genma's warm eyes, her mind now racing with one question she desperately wish could be answered:

_There __**is**__ nothing between us…right?  
_


	3. Welcome to SunWater Island!

This is a fan made story, I do not own the Naruto series and all Characters are copyrighted by the official owner.

Akari is copyrighted by me.

Sorry to those of you who don't like my OC, but I added her because I felt that she made this story much more fun.

_Chapter 2: Welcome to Sunwater Island_

_**Arrival**_

Naruto, Hinata, Akari and Genma stood in awe at the sight before them. Sun Water Island was the perfect summer getaway. It had diving attractions, hang gliding, a water park, an endless stretch of beautiful sand and surf, a luxurious hotel, and more wondrous things than you could count. Hinata and Naruto each carried a large suitcase, Akari had a duffel bad slung over one shoulder and a medium sized suitcase while Genma carried only a duffel bag, however, he also carried a large, green surf board.

Naruto and Hinata rushed up ahead gazing up at the tall palm trees that had grown heavy with coconuts, the banana trees, and all the other strange trees bearing exotic and delicious fruit. Naruto attempted to climb one of the tallest trees in order to reach two plump fruits, which had a red-ish violet color and three spade-shaped leaves, but as soon as his feet stuck to the trunk, one of the fruit snapped from the tree and plummeted to the Earth. Gravity took its tool and Naruto lay in the sand with red juice and mahogany colored fruit all in his hair and covering his face. Hinata giggled as she helped Naruto clean his face.

Akari gazed at all the beauty around her, lost in complete bliss. No troubling thoughts crossed her mind as she walked barefoot through the golden sand, her equally golden hair flowing gently in the breeze. The hem of her white dress rippled along as the smooth island draft continued to blow, she felt as if she was finally at peace on this exotic island. She then stopped and dropped her duffle bag and suitcase in the sand. She opened the duffle bad and pulled out a towel large enough for her to lie on, she then spread out the towel on the warm, gold sand. Once she was satisfied with how it was laid out on the sand, she pulled off her dress and placed it, as well as her straw hat, on top of the bag. Under her dress, Akari was wearing a new bathing suit, which she had purchased only several days ago; it was a light blue bikini with white lace, it was simple, but it suited her perfectly and soon enough, as she continued to lay on her towel adding to her glorious tan, there were plenty of people, mostly men, gazing at her as they passed.

Genma noticed all the eyes that were falling on Akari, and a small frown spread across his face. Although he wouldn't openly admit he was jealous, he knew he was. The thought instantly made his face brighten and he quickly wiped it away…well most of the thought anyway… He set his bag down and looked over at the crashing waves. They were quite large and there were many people out frolicking in the cool, blue water. Even though Genma had been sea sick on the ride over to this island, he was an excellent surfer and spent a lot of his free time years ago surfing along various coasts. He gulped a bit, still unsure if he could surf like he had years ago; he looked over to Akari who looked up at two young, tanned men as they walked past, they then began to walk towards her. Genma's frown grew as he watched them flirt with her. He picked up the surfboard and rushed towards the turquoise walls, his heart filled with zeal and jealousy.

Akari had been engaged in a flirtatious conversation with two tanned men for several minuets; she was only playing with them, but decided to let them think she was serious. Suddenly a young boy near the water's edge called out, "HEY! Check out that guy on the green surfboard!"

Heads turned to follow the boy's eyes, but Akari's seemed to widen the most at the sight before her.

Genma was riding atop the largest wave, but it wasn't so simple to say he was _just_ riding it…Genma turned the board with such skill and movement; he might have looked like he was skateboarding on salt water. A turn here, a twist there; every movement was a work of art. Akari's eyes never left him as he continued his act. When the wave turned over its peek, Genma rode his board through the tunnel of water, his hand brushing through the blue curtain. Once he made it through, the water crashed behind him and he gently rode upon it until his board slowly came to a stop. He picked up his board and untied his soaked bandanna, brushing back his wet hair and, gazing in Akari's direction, a flirtatious smile spreading across his face, followed by a little more than friendly wink.

Akari couldn't help but blush.

Her eyes moved from his gleaming hair to his shimmering collar and followed drops of water as they gently flowed down his muscled body. She thought back to Christmas morning and the events that followed after she had woken up and received her first "present" of the day. She blushed a deeper shade of red at the memory and came to realize how _big_ Genma was without even _seeing_ him.

Once Genma had finished his display, those who had watched him broke into applause. After a few moments, he was surrounded by young children, impressed surfers, and giggling girls. Akari forced herself through most of the crowd, but struggled to get to the front. She called out to Genma as her hand reached out to him. Genma searched for her then felt a dry touch on his glistening shoulder, he looked to find Akari's fingers brushing against his wet skin. He grasped her hand and pulled her close, then, using is surfboard, pushed his adoring fans out of the way.

Once the crowd dispersed, Genma and Akari made their way to their abandoned baggage. Akari replaced the straw hat onto her head and Genma picked up his suitcase. Once all of their things had been accounted for, they met up with Naruto and Hinata and headed for their hotel rooms.

_**Bed Trouble and Invitations**_

They had rented two rooms; each with one queen sized bed, and decided that the girls would be sleeping together. This rule also applied to the guys, much to their displeasure. Naruto and Genma glared each other down; their suitcases each were on half of the bed and veins were popping in their necks. A fight was about to begin and _someone_ was going to get the bed to himself.

Naruto gritted his teeth and started. "The bed is mine!" he yelled, stomping his foot forward and raising a fist, "I claimed it!"

Genma scoffed, turning his head from his blonde roommate, crossing his arms and closing his eyes in annoyance, "Feh. Could you be anymore childish Naruto?"

"Could you be any more annoying??"

"Why _yes_. _**Yes**_ I can. Out of all the come backs you could come up with you had to call me annoying…"

"Well--you're--OLD!"

This comment caught Genma off guard. _Is twenty-six really that old? _**((He's probably older than that, but he looks like he's in his twenties so get off me))** He asked himself before he fought back once again, "Well at least _I'm_ a Jounin."

Naruto was quite angry by now and decided to hit back hard. He smiled and said in a voice just barely audible, "At least _I_ have a girlfriend."

The room was silent for several moments and Naruto had guessed he had won, when Genma suddenly turned to Naruto, his face lost in a heart-broken expression and his eyes slightly wetter than normal. Naruto was taken aback slightly and was about to apologize when Genma suddenly embraced Naruto, shiffeling and sobbing as if Naruto had just told him Akari had been murdered. Naruto was silent and a bit embarrassed as he stood there with a grown man crying onto his shoulder.

"Oh Naruto!" Genma cried, "Why must you be so cruel!" Naruto was too uncomfortable to reply, seeing as how Genma seemed to be acting a bit "friendlier" with him than normal, and Genma continued, pressing his own body against the scared teen, "Just _because_ you think I don't have a girlfriend you instantly think I'm alone! Why must you be so--so--"

"_OK_ I'm **SORRY**!" Naruto finally blutred out, trying to push Genma off him. Genma stopped hugging Naruto and wiped away the last tear that was falling from his eyes. After a few sniffles, Genma continued, "Its good to hear our apology Naruto, thank you." He looked over to the bed, then turned again to Naruto, a smile spreading across his face. His arm then wandered to Naruto's shoulder and he inched his face closer as well, he then whispered into the blonde's ear, "You _know_...we don't _**have**_ to fight over the bed...we _could_ sleep together like the gir--"

"You can have the bed." Naruto stated, silencing Genma with a firm push to the face and a small streak of pink forming on his own.

_Works **every** time_. Genma said to himself delightfully as he landed on the bed, placing his arms behind his head and breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

Akari stood looking at the view of the ocean from the back deck of the hotel room she and Hinata were sharing. Her mind was racing with questions and memories and ideas of things that _could_ happen on this vacation. She was so lost in desperation, confusion and romance that she didn't hear Hinata's question. She jumped slightly when she felt someone's hand touch her shoulder and turned sharply, her face red, only to see Hinata looking a bit starteled.

"Are you ok, Akari-san?" Hinata asked, looking worried, "You're face is really red. Are you feeling alright?"

Akari sighed. She was getting to tense. She needed to relax. "Yea." she replied, placing her hand behind her head and laughing a bit, "I guess I'm a little tense from the ride over. Maybe I'll take a bath." Akari walked over to the bathroom door, turned around, walk to her duffel bag, pulled out her towel, and then finally walked into the bathroom. Hinata raised an eyebrow and wondered what was wrong with Akari. She had been acting different ever since they had left the boat; she even thought of knocking on the door to see what might have been wrong, when she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She clasped a hand to her mouth and rushed to the bathroom door, bursting in and placing her face over the toilet, releaving herself of what had come up so suddenly. After she had finished, she coughed several times as Akari placed a gentle hand on her back.

"Hinata-chan!" she asked, worried, "Are you ok? What happened?"

Hinata sat down on the tiled floor of the bathroom, her breathing heavy as she tried to calm herself. _What was that about?_ she asked herself, placing a slightly quivering hand on her chest, _why did that happen so suddenly?_ She looked up at Akari, who had not yet gotten ready to take a bath, as she was flushing the toilet, a concerned look on her face. Hinata, slightly confused, asked "Akari-san? What's wrong?"

Akari turned to Hinata and sighed. She put the lid on the toilet down so she could sit and talk. "Hinata--" she began, stopping as if looking for the right words, "That--that could have been morning sickness..." she finally said, "When was the last time you and Naruto had...unprotected sex?"

Hinata's lavender eyes widened. It had been over a month since the two of them were intimate without protection, and Hinata hadn't had her period in over two months. There was a very high chance what she and Akari were thinking was true. Hinata looked up at Akari with pleading eyes, _Tell me its not true_, Hinata begged in her mind, _tell me its not **TRUE**!_ Akari took a deep breath and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder, a smile spreading across her face. "Hinata..." she whispered, "I need you to be calm for a little bit, ok? Don't be afraid." Hinata was confused, but remained as calm as she could. Akari placed a gentle hand over Hinata's lower abdomen and concentrated a small flow of her chakara there. She listened and looked inside Hinata for any sign of a child. She couldn't hear anything, but looked a little harder. Hinata was a bit uncomfortable with Akari touching her that way, but kept calm as Akari had instructed.

Akari finally removed her hand from Hinata's abdomen and sighed, looking at Hinata reassuringly. Hinata gasped and smiled, a tear falling from her eye. The two embraced one another, one close to tears the other bearing ones. Akari helped up Hinata and walked her to the bathroom door, saying, before she closed and locked it, "Make sure to have some rest, the chakara that flowed into you from me might be a bit much for you to handle. Also, make sure to talk to Naruto about this, you both need to be more careful next time."

Hinata nodded and walked back to the bed to find some comfortable clothes she could sleep in. Akari had given up the bed to Hinata, which she was grateful for, and she had decided to sleep on the couch for the night. Hinata decided to put some bedding down for her until night and was carrying some pillows over to the couch when she noticed a small white envelope by the door of the room. She placed the pillows on the couch and bent to pick up the letter, as she opened it she found it was an invitation and read the following:

_**Dear Hotel Guest,**_

_**You have been invited to the Annual SunWater Hotel Techno Ball! Free beverages, dinner **_

_**and desserts will be provided for your enjoyment as well as karaoke, dancing, and fantastic **_

_**views of the ocean and night sky.**_

_**Please dress Semi-Formally. Entry Fee is $15 per person.**_

_**7pm-Midnight. Located in the Luna Aqua Ballroom on the Lobby.**_

_**We Can't wait to see you!**_

**_SunWater Hote__l_**

Hinata's eyes brightened and a smile spread across her face as she read the words printed on the simple card and she placed it down on the table, searching through her clothes for the perfect dress for later in the evening.

* * *

Akari lay in the steaming water. The darkness surrounding her was calm and warm like the water, but it was too empty. Her eyes were closed and her hair hung about her in the water, keeping her in somewhat of a protective grasp. A large lock of her hair parted to show the seal; it had always appeared once a month ever since she had first placed it there when she was four years old, it would always and _only_ appear on nights of the new moon. Yet the moon would be full this night.

Akari opened her eyes and looked up into the darkness, from it there slowly came a white light, a light she knew from so many years ago. From the white appeared her savior; a demon lord so powerful it matched the strength of the Nine-Tail Fox, yet whose heart was purer than that of a child's. His mane shimmered a pale blue hue and his scales were a pale color of the sea, like a faded hue of Akari's bright eyes. His long, snake-like body was twice the length of three hundred marching men and his limbs were strong and tipped with eagle talons. His horse-like head was blessed with gentle eyes, antler-like horns, and mess of blue-green fur, which also ran down his spine and ended at the tip of his tail in a large tuft of hair.

Akari now seemed to be floating in nothing; the light made the water surrounding her translucent, and her naked body was surrounded by golden streams of silky hair. She looked up to her God, her saver, and smiled. He gazed down at Akari with loving, father-like eyes and gently brushed his snout under her chin, speaking to her without voice,_ **I missed you, my child**_**.**

_I missed you too...,_ she replied_,_ gently touching his soft shout with slender hands.

_**Have you finally master the use of my powers?**_

_Its taken me fifteen years, but I have control over them now._

The demon removed his head from under her chin and wrapped his body around her, keeping her protected in her suspended state and asked the question. _**What are you going to do?**_

Akari was silent. She closed her eyes once more before drifting off into consciousness, _I'm going to wait and see where the water will take me._


	4. Of Dancing and Confused Passion

This is a fan made story, I do not own the Naruto series and all Characters are copyrighted by the official owner.

Akari is copyrighted by me.

Sorry to those of you who don't like my OC, but I added her because I felt that she made this story much more fun.

_**CAUTION: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT, IF YOU ARE UNDER 15-16, PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER!**_

_Chapter 3: Of Dancing and Confused Passion_

_**Techno Toxin**_

Hinata and Akari made their way to the Luna Aqua Ballroom at around 7:30 pm; the room still was quite empty and the two had no idea if Naruto and Genma had gotten the same invitation, but they decided to have as much fun as the could while they WERE there, _with_ or _without_the boys. They checked in their belonging at the coat room and made their way to the open bar; naturally, because they both were too young to order alchole, they ordered soda. They then began discussing their opinions on the design of the room and how much they loved the decorations when two familiar voices reached their ears. They both turned and both couldn't help but blush and gasp a little.

Their "dates"had certainly cleaned up for the event, and both looked stunning. Naruto was dressed in a white collared shirt, a red dressy vest, brown slacks and a simple black tie, his hair was relatively combed and in his hands he carried a plate of some of the food that was being offered for the guests. Hinata, wearing a pale lavender dress that stopped at her mid-thighs, smiled and bounced over to her fox boy, plucking a piece of chicken from the plate and placing it in her mouth, flirtatiously offering it to the blond. The two then made their way over to an empty dinner table and began chattering happily. Akari sighed and smiled, she had a feeling she would need to talk to Naruto in a bit. She then noticed Genma had placed himself beside her, a glass of sake in his hand and a lit cigarette in his lips. He was wearing a black collared shirt that had the first few buttons open, slim fitting jeans, and dress shoes on; he was not as well-dressed as other people around, but he was stunning nonetheless. Her eyes wandered from his brown, calm eyes, down his strong sholders, his built chest, quickly past his lower area and then to the floor, her face red once again.

_I know what's wrong with me..._ she told herself, taking another sip of her soda, _but I can't say it to him. I-I can't..._

Genma looked down at Akari, forcing back the blood that rushed to his face. Akari was wearing a little black dress; it stopped at the bottom of her rump and covered her top half, ending in thin spagetti straps that gently rested on her shoulders, her hair hung behind her, loose and relaxed, and she wore a pair of simple, low-heel shoes. _Classic._Genma thought, his eyes resting on the bare skin of her shoulder, he the realized she wasn't wearing a bra and forced himself not to think dirty thoughts. He took a puff of his cigarette and blew out a stream of smoke. Akari raised an eyebrow and finally started a conversation.

"Since when do _you_smoke Gnema?" she asked, ignoring the smoke and taking another sip of soda.

"I don't really know..." He replied, looking down at the little thing, "I guess I just need to smoke one."

Akari shrugged and sat on a vacant barstool, "Well, I can't see why you'd want to smoke one. I personally think the only time to smoke is after sex--" Akari then shut up, shocked that she was starting a conversation with the word, and embarassed that she was beginning to think perverted thoughts. Genma sat beside her and put out the cigarette after taking one last drag, smiling flirtatiously. Akari coughed, acting like the smoke was affecting her in order to get the nervousness off her chest.

"So, have _you_ever smoked after sex?" Genma asked coolly, placing his sake glass on the bar and resting his head on his shoulder.

Akari crossed her legs and replied, "Once, but the sex wasn't the best..."

"Was...Lee--"

"I don't know...I don't really want to think about him. I...I don't want to consider the thought of him--"

Genma was silent. He finished off his sake then replied, "I'm sorry. I should now better..."

"Its ok Genma-sensei..." Akari said reassuringly, placing her empty cup next to his own, "I can't stay mad at you..."

* * *

Hinata and Naruto were thoroughly enjoying themselves. They had spent the last hour of the event in the Karaoke room listening to all the comical, romantic and fun songs people had to sing. Akari and Genma even joined them for a bit and each sang a song hinting romance for the other then left, faces flushed. Naruto had sung "Never Gonna Give You Up" to Hinata and she in return sang "Ain't No Mountain High Enough." The two were laughing and finally walked out of the room hand-in-hand, Hinata then went off to use the bathroom. Naruto stood patiently waiting for her when Akari walked past him and began a whispered conversation.

"Naruto..." she said, getting to the point, "I know you and Hinata are going to get together later tonight, I don't blame you. You two can use our room, but Naruto..." she paused for a moment then continued, "Hinata threw up earlier this evening and we both thought she was pregnant." Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at her with pleading eyes, "She's not. But you both need to be careful. Even though you both are adults I still don't think both of you are ready for a child just yet. Be careful Naruto. I don't want you two mixed up in something you can't handle..." Akari then embraced Naruto and left for an empty table as Hinata came running back. Naruto didn't want to have the conversation looming over him so he took Hinata's hand and the two of them headed for the dance floor. Akari watched the two as the Techno beats began to work ther magic; they began to dance closer and closer until their bodies were forced against one another, Akari could tell this was Hinata's first time freak dancing, but she eventually got the hang of it, Naruto soon did as well.

Akari sighed and placed her head on her hand. **Lee** had _never_ taken her dancing. **Lee** had _never_ taken her on vacation. **Lee** had _never_ asked her to spend just some time with her without it turning into something revolving around sex. **Lee** was always off on missions, training or asking for a night in her bed; _always_ ending up gone in the morning..._never_saying goodbye. It had been a while since he had said he loved her and she was beginning to think he didn't anymore. She didn't care if people could see her crying...She just...cried...She felt a hand touch her shoulder and instantly knew it was Genma's. She felt his warm embrace and simply let him hold her, not caring anymore. She felt his lips come to her ear and she blushed as the question she was waiting for all evening was finally asked to her.

"Akari...would you like to dance?"

She couldn't even voice a reply. All she could do was nod and take hold of his hand. The two made their way to the beating dance floor, the music pounding around them and making their hearts pulse along with it. The flashing lights stained the colors of their skin red, then yellow, then green, blue and all over again. Akari turned to look up into the eyes of the theif, his face comforting and his eyes loving, and she knew he had stolen from her. She finally felt the music begin to take her over; her hips began to twist and shake, her feet forced her to move against the man with her prized posession; her body moved against the will of her mind and she found her partner was being forced to do the same. His hands wandered to her hip and thigh, pulling her to him, forcing her closer. He _needer_ her closer, she _needed_ to be close to him. They **_needed_ **one another to survive. Genma's hands wandered farther; they explored her back, her thighs, her rump, then wandered to her front. His fingers brushed against her stomach, then crept up to the side of her ribs and onward to her shoulders. Akari then turned her back to him and the dance continued.

Her ass was pressed against him, she knew she would feel something there soon and she truly wanted it to touch her. Genma felt her against him and remembered the night half a year ago; the night he first felt inside her, it might not have been what he thought he'd recieve on Christmas, but it was something that made him crave her ever since. His desire for her grew every passing day, sometimes it grew to be too much and he couldn't bring himself to be near her. He _craved_ her, he _worshiped_ her, he couldn't help but **_lust_**for her. His hands then glided to her waist, resting once they found their almost destined place. Akari lifted her arms to Genma's neck, pulling him in; his hot breath blanketed her softly tanned skin, sending shivers down her sweating form. Their dance had become the equivilent of sex without penitration; their bodies were beading with sweat and their breathing was heavy, Genma couldn't hold in his urges anymore and he soon felt himself pressing against Akari. She felt him. She _wanted_ him. She knew she couldn't have him. She had given her heart to another. She felt the bliss slowly growing within her. Her cravings, her lusts were expanding and she couldn't stop.

The two shared a moment in which their eyes remained fixed upon one another and in that moment the distance between their lips slowly grew shorter, their breath hot against opposite lips. They knew each had stolen something from the other, they knew their most precious treasure was held in the other's grasp.

The music stopped. The lights flashed on. The ball had ended.

Akari and Genma had danced for hours, yet the time had only passed as if it were moments. The two remained attached to one another, their lips parted only the the width of a single hair. Akari couldn't stand the tension and pulled herself from Genma, her face so red, it shamed all other shades of the color. Genma tried to calm himself, but it took a while for him to _be_calm. Once he was, he and Akari walked out of the ballroom together, both too embarrassed to speak.

**_Vacation Bed Time: Pleasure and Pain_**

Naruto and Hinata had left the Ballroom about an hour before it ended; Hinata, now feeling the effects of Akari's jutsu, had now become extremely tired and needed to lie down. Naruto, like Akari had guessed earlier in the evening, had taken her back to the girl's room and looked after her there. Now that the thoughts of the dance faded from his mind, Akari's warning faded back in and Naruto knew this was the time to talk. Hinata lay on the queen sized bed, out of her dress and in fresh underwear and a white tank top. Naruto lay down beside her and placed his arm around her thin shoulders, Hinata cuddled against him as a thank you and the two remained silent for several minuets. Naruto finally cleared his throat and began. "Akari-niichan..." he began, "told me about what happened earlier..."

Hinata was silent, "I had a feeling..." she replied.

"I...I guess I'm sorry..." he said, tightening his grip on her shoulder.

"Don't be."

"I was irresponsible. I could have gotten you pregnant."

"But you didn't."

"Still..."

Hinata sat up and looked her lover in the eye. "Naruto, I don't want this haunting you." she placed a hand on his whiskered cheek, "We just need to be careful. I'm taking birth control pills and we have condoms. If we keep being careful we'll be alright."

Naruto sighed. He knew neither of them were stupid enough to forget. Hinata certainly was going to be responsible, and he wasn't going to let her down. He touched her hand and leaned in for a kiss, happy that he recived one back. "I promise I won't let you down Hinata," he whispered, embracing her once more, "I swear it."

Hinata remained in his arms, both of them were silent for a long time, until she surprised Naruto with her next sentence.

"I wouldn't mind having you child Naruto..."

The only thing Naruto could do was kiss her neck in reply. Hinata knew what was going to come after that simple kiss and she wanted it. The romance of the Island and the beauty around them seemed spellbinding; the mood was set and nothing else could be more perfect, the night for them would end in pleasure and it was about to begin.

Naruto began to move his tongue in circles over Hinata's bare skin, his tongue hot against her and her figure quivered under him. Hinata responded by biting softly on his earlobe, licking it on occasion and slowly beginning to unbotton his collared shirt. Naruto now moved his hands to her waist, they rested on the hem of her white tank top, waiting as she undressed him. Hinata had gotten his shirt off and tossed it to the floor, her fingers wandered to the top of his pants and she continued to remove his clothes. Naruto allowed himself to be pushed back onto the bed and lay there as his lover pulled off the rest of his garments. Hinata gazed down at her naked man and climbed on top of him, placing herself just above his erect member and began kissing his neck, his chest, the scars that covered his body; her tongue swireled around tauntingly as her covered chest pressed against his bare skin. Naruto now grabbed the bottom of his lady's shirt, pulling it away from her voluptuous breasts and tossing it on the floor. Hinata now only remained in her floral print underwear, she quickly discarded them and the two continued their fun.

Naruto passionately kissed his dark haired beauty, his hands gliding over her pale skin and her own touching his musceled shoulders. Naruto then whispered in Hinata's ear and she smiled, she always loved what he had planned next. Naruto moved her hips over him as she bent forward, taking him in one hand, waiting till he was ready. Naruto told her so by moving his tongue over her opening, licking up the familiar juices that flowed from within her. She took him in her mouth, teasing him like she had done so many times before; after half a year together, they both knew their pleasure points, Hinata's included the base of her neck, her nipples and the inner part of her thighs, Naruto's his earlobes, abs and balls. Naruto licked the inner of his woman's thighs, making her shake a bit before forcing his hot tongue back inside her, now adding several fingers to her pleasing. Hinata, mounted on top of Naruto, now took her free hand and began to massage his balls, satisfied when she heard his groan of pleasure.

This round of foreplay continued until the two finally climaxed. Hinata climbed off Naruto and was ready for more, but Naruto stopped her, smiling and promising her more would come. Naruto wrapped himself and Hinata in one of the sheets and held her in his arms until she fell asleep. He nuzzled his chin against the top of her head and whispered before he drifted off, "Would you say no if I asked to marry you?"

* * *

Akari and Genma remained silent. They each sat on opposite ends of the bed, too afraid to lie down and too embarrassed to speak. Neither thought they would dance together like they had downstairs and neither thought they would get so close to a kiss. Akari gripped on the sheets with tightly shut eyes; her whole body was shaking and she was fighting back the rising urge to yell the words that kept repeating in her mind like a broken record. Genma placed his head in his hands and tried to suppress the memories in his mind of their dance. They were too excited to stay still, but they forced themselves to remain where they were. Akari finally couldn't take it. She turned to Genma, her face a dark pink, took a deep breath and opened her eyes. But she instantly gasped and became a dark red as the feeling of another pair of lips brushed against her own. Genma's hands latched around her and pulled her in close; his kiss was deep and passionate, filled with more love than Lee could ever give. Akari cried. It was the only thing she could do to stop herself from screaming. She gently wrapped her arms around Genma's neck, his tongue pressed gently against her lips, asking for entry. She gave way and they explored one another. Akari gently bit his lips, growling a little and Genma in return playfully forced her to lie on the bed; he held her arms over her head, now fighting with her tongue for dominance. The battle was fierce and Akari couldn't help but squirm under his strong grip. She latched her legs around his waist, pulling him in; wanting to feel him again, _craving_ him, _**lusting**_ for him.

Genma was no longer afraid to hold in his feelings; he let himself free and felt Akari against him; he pressed against her, wanting her to feel him to. She moaned softly as their battle continued, she didn't want to lose and eventually fought free from his grip. She sat up and became his dominate; she lifted his head to her's and held his cheeks in her hands, her tongue continued its sparring with his and her moans grew a little louder. He held onto her hips, forcing them down onto his own, he didn't want the feeling of her to leave and he tried to keep her there without slowing the fight. After a long time, both gave up for air; they gasped, faces flushed, and she slumped onto him, rocking her hips slightly to make the feeling of him under her a bit more pleasurable. Genma reached under her dress and began to pull it up, but her hands stopped him before he had a chance to move the hem of her dress past her ass. She looked down at him and tenderly kissed his neck at the base of his earlobe. He groaned and she felt him against her again, only this time harder. She knew she was on the right track and continued her treatment.

She removed herself from his hips, much to his and her displeasure, and pushed him down onto the bed. She now let part of her inner instincts take over and let part of the beast within her free; with one motion, she pulled the shirt concealing him apart, making buttons fly in all directions, and gazed down at his temple of a body. He was bigger, stronger and more muscular than Lee; older, taller, more mature. He was everything she wanted and lust for. She started at the base of his neck and began to nibble and lick his skin; she took in his scent, lost in total bliss, she felt the feeling between her legs return and grow. Her tongue then explored his chest and pecs, she found his nipples while exploring and suckled them, satisfied when she heard his moans. She then brought herself down to his abs and ran her fingers over them multiple times, loving how they felt under her. Genma's moans drove her to her next movement. Her hands wandered to the waist of his pants; at this point, Genma _knew_ how painful his boner was, and he _knew _he needed something done about it, but he wanted a turn to pleasure her. He never had a chance as Akari unsnapped the button on his pants and pulled off not only his pants, but his boxers as well, with one swift movement.

Akari felt him against her before she had a chance to see him. She placed her hand on his base and ran her fingers along him up to the tip, trying to guess his size and she blushed when she found him to be larger than she remembered. She stood on her knees and finally let Genma's hands remove her dress. He raised it up to the base of her breasts, pausing for a moment to admire her mounds in their still clothed form, then gently raising it off, tossing it aside with the other clothes. Genma had been right. She _wasn't _waering a bra. Her large breasts were perfect, lacking a tan line, and her nipples were hard. He gently took one in each hand, they were perfect size for his large, slightly worn hands, and he couldn't resist their softness. He pulled her close and now played with her. He lightly bit her neck and skin as she had and mimicked her treatment. She drove him with gasps and moans; his tongue ran over her sensitive spots and he took a nipple in his mouth, his gentle biting and suckling adding to their combined pleasure. Once he had finished, Genma gazed down at her simple grey underwear and noticed how large the stain was, _and_ that it was still growing. He was about to reach out to pull off her panties, when she stopped him once more. She shook her head and pulled him to the edge of the bed so he sat upright with his erect member to her. She finally looked down and felt the stain on her panties grow. He was _large_. **Larger**than she remembered. Larger than she had ever _**dreamed**_. She gently placed slender fingers at his base, smiling as it twitched slightly. It had been more than half a year since she had felt him inside her, and she needed to remember him once again.

She licked him. Loving the taste of his pre-cum and feeling the pulse of blood. She played with his head, flicking her tongue, then swirling, then nibbling playfully, enjoying his groans and moans of pleasure. She began fingering herself, though she wished it was him, and now took him inside her mouth. She sucked and stroked him while pleasuring herself, trying to keep up with both, but finding she wanted to please him more. She now released him at the base and stopped playing with herself; she took her breasts and placed him between them while continuing to suck on him. Genma never expected a tit-job from her, but the feeling of her breasts again his boner gave him a rush of pleasure...and she didn't stop there. She now began deep-throating him, forcing him inside as far as she could take him, moaning and gaging slightly, but loving every moment. Her tongue swirled around him uncontrollably and she still didn't have half of him inside her. She took him out of her mouth, tired and in too much pleasure to continue, she looked up to Genma and whispered, "I can't...do it myself..."

Genma smiled and lifted her onto the bed, laying her down gently and lovingly. He kissed her, filling her with passion, and his hands explored her soft skin; he touched her waist, her ribs, her stomach, feeling nothing but soft skin. His hands reached around for her back and he found them tangled in her mass of golden hair; Akari took her hair and pulled it up above her head, Genma now stood on his knees and gazed down at the angel before him. Her hair around her gentle body, her blue eyes looking up to him, and her love for him showing in every possible way; she really looked like an angel. He wanted go gaze at her for eternity, he never wanted her to leave his side, but he couldn't stand the pain of his boner any longer. She laid her arms back against the sheets, showing him it was alright, and he lowered himself to her again. She placed him between her breasts once again and took him in her mouth, this time allowing him to control his thrusts. He piratically sat on her as he thrust himself into her warm mouth, but she seemed not to mind, content and moaning as he forced himself deep into her mouth. She now began softly screaming in utter pleasure, driving Genma closer to his climax. She now forced herself to sit up, allowing Genma more power and deeper penetration. Genma reached around to the back of her head, forcing himself all the way into her, her screams and moaning, in combination with the feeling of her throat against his member, bringing him to his climax. Akari's hands wrapped around Genma's waist, pulling him in all the way as he came into her, she let out one final scream as his hot seed shot down her throat, causing her to release in complete ecstasy.

The two remained as positioned: Akari seated under Genma, his member still in her mouth and her arms limp around Genma's hips, and he raised above her, his strong hand stillon her head. They were both out of breath and covered with sweat, Akari slowly removed Genma from her mouth, some of his seed dripping out of the corner of her mouth; she licked at it and swallowed what remained in her mouth. His taste was amazing. She wanted to have him again when it finally hit her.

She had just given her Sensei, her roommate, her _God_, a blow job. She had cheated on her boyfriend with another man. She had a bed to share with him. She had a night to spend in his company. She was...

Crying...?

She felt the drops crash onto her bare skin and it sent shivers down her figure. She couldn't stop. She covered her face in shame, and Genma noticed. He bent to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to gaze into her blue eyes, only finding them filled with tears. "Akari?" he asked, somewhat weak and worried, "What's wrong?"

Akari couldn't voice a reply. Her throat was shut even though her mouth was open, trying to form words without sound. She finally took in a deep breath and said something that made Genma feel guilty, irresponsable, but most of all, hurt.

"I have just cheated on my boyfriend with you. I've brought dishonor upon myself...because of my love for you..."

Genma couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Dishonor upon herself?_ he asked himself, gazing into her wet eyes, confused, "How?"

"The laws of my Clan...the laws of my father...If I have committed my love to one, I cannot leave him. I must be his."

Genma brought himself away from her. He _knew_ he had hurt her. He knew **he**was the cause of her sorrow. He knew he could not be with her. No matter how much he loved her. He joined her in tears and the two embraced one another for a long moment before parting to separate sleeping areas. Even after the fight with Naruto, Genma ended up sleeping on the couch after all.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 EVERYONE!!!**

**Sorry if people were waiting for NaruHina loveiness, I'm kinda writer's block for these two at the moment, I'd love to hear suggestions people have for love scenes!!!**

**Review plux!!**

_Kakashi: WHEN AM I GONNA BE BACK IN THE STORY!!!!??!?!?!111_

**Umm....Kakashi...if I give you these Hentai DVDs will you _wait_ until I tell you you're back in?**

_Kakashi: Throw in a box of popcorn and the pair of underwear Akari wore in this chapter and you've got yourself a deal._

**The things I do to shut him up...**


End file.
